


Static

by Darkland Dog (Sretan)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hypnosis, handjobs are pretty legit, kinda dubcon i guess lmao, mostly self indulgent garbage i posted on tumblr and am posting here too, this is really short and also dumb, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sretan/pseuds/Darkland%20Dog
Summary: Someone mentioned changelings getting low-key hypnotized by tv static and I had to write something about this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was totally short and self indulgent and I'm not even sorry. Have fun dudes.

The low buzz of static is what managed to draw her up out of sleep. It probably had been on for some time, because she was certain she fell asleep while watching it with Walt earlier. Seems likely that they’d both forgotten to turn it off. 

Drowsily she sits up, wondering how long she’d been asleep. The only light on in the room is the television, which casts everything in that awkward white glow. It takes Barbra a moment to notice that the man she’d assumed had probably also been asleep isn’t. He’s still sitting up, intently looking at the tv. His expression is a bit blank, and a little bit dazed, eyes half lidded. He doesn’t even seem to have noticed she’s woken up, but when she brushes her fingers through his hair to get his attention he lets out a sigh through his nose. Without moving his gaze from the tv, he nuzzles a bit into the touch. 

Must just be tired, she assumes. But the way he keeps watching the static is odd and almost adorable. It’s probably the first time she’s seen him look this relaxed. She quiets the instinct to reach for the remote and flip the tv off, instead curiosity has the better of her. Softly she presses a kiss into his shoulder. No real reaction, beyond another small sigh and him blinking sleepily. 

“Walt?” Her voice is quiet, a little uneasy and a lot curious. The response he gives is mumbled and a bit incoherent, enough so that she can’t really place what words he’s trying to say. Or even if it was english. Feeling a little braver either due to being tired or the fact that Walter seems to be thoroughly zoned out while watching the buzzing tv, she decides to press more kisses along his shoulder and collarbone. It meets what seems to be a positive reception, as she can hear small little noises in the back of his throat. When she makes her way to kissing his neck, he even tilts his head back and lets out a small approving groan. 

Quietly her fingers trail down his chest, over his stomach, the lower she goes the more she can hear his breath get shuddery and sharper. Barbra glances at his face to gauge his reaction, and he still has that somewhat soft and spaced out look. Nothing so far seems to say she should stop. Cautiously she brushes her hand down his hip, over his thigh, and the nudges his knees apart. 

He moves his legs at her direction with no complaints, and she nuzzles herself into his neck while running her hands over his thighs. Her touches are soft and gentle, teasing as she brushes her hand across his underwear. It’s immediately obvious that he’s hard, and while she rubs her hand across his clothed dick she starts kissing at his neck. Her other hand winds it’s way into his hair, pulling his head back further. The significance of his eager compliance and willingness to show his throat is lost on her, Barbra still has no idea about his inhuman status. 

Softly she scrapes her teeth over his neck, slipping her hand past the waistband of his underwear. Strickler lets out a low breathy moan, arching slightly into it. Gently she keeps biting and kissing his neck and collarbone, slowly stroking his dick the whole time. Every so often his hips twitch, which in turn makes her smile. He’s never seemed this relaxed before when they fooled around, and it’s a nice change of pace. 

She keeps going, slowly and firmly stroking him. It seems that this brings him a bit out of that trance he was in, enough so that he’s mumbling her name along with his quiet moans. His skin is warm, his face is flushed pink, and all she can think to do is keep going. Everything about his body language seems to be eager for it to continue, his breath getting quicker before developing right on into panting. 

It doesn’t seem to take long before he’s shamelessly rocking his hips up into her hand, eyes closed as he seems to start focusing more on what he’s feeling. The way he’s gasping seems to tell her that he’s getting close, along with how tense his body has suddenly gotten. A few more firm strokes and he lets out a choked cry, canting his hips up into her hand harder than before as he reaches orgasm. 

Barbara can’t help but chuckle a little as she nibbles at his ear. Meanwhile he’s just panting, leaning against the headboard. It takes a few moments before he blinks sleepily at her. She pulls her (now somewhat messy) hand from his underwear. 

“We should probably clean this up before going back to sleep.” She mumbles into his neck.


End file.
